


proud family

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Trans!Simon, minor: maureen/izzy, side: luke/maryse, side: malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Maia turns to Simon who looks equally confused, “Why is Jace holding a crying baby at 2 in the morning?”Simon shrugs, scratching at his head, “Maybe we're dreaming?”Jace sighs, looking at the two them in exasperation, “Hello, person in distress over here. They won't stop crying.”





	proud family

**Author's Note:**

> okay this wasn't supposed to be so long so if you read the whole thing kudos

**i.**  
Jace jumps as the doorbell rings. He must've fallen asleep on the couch again.

He opens the door, looking down the empty hallway. A small sigh drew his attention to his feet where a baby laid asleep in carriage.

“What the hell?”

His voice must've been louder than expected because a moment later the baby's eyes had opened and he or she was letting out a loud wail.

Jace felt his eyes widen in alarm. He made cooing noises, reaching down to grab the baby with one arm and the carriage with the other.

He closed the door with his foot, tossing the carriage on the sofa so he could rock the baby with both hands, rubbing their head to get them to calm down. That was what you were supposed to do right? He began to sing softly under his breathe.

_‘Hush little baby don't you cry, Jace is going to buy you some curly fries’_

Maia emerges from the room first with Simon following close behind. He'd probably be making some joke about the two of them finally hooking up, but was too preoccupied with the crying baby in his arms.

Maia glances at him and freezes, a frown on her face.

She turns to Simon who looks equally confused, “Why is Jace holding a crying baby at 2 in the morning?”

Simon shrugs, scratching at his head, “Maybe we're dreaming?”

Jace sighs, looking at the two them in exasperation, “Hello, person in distress over here. They won't stop crying.”

Maia holds out her arms and walks over to Jace, laying the baby's head against her chest and rocking gently. The baby stops crying, relaxing against Maia who gives Jace the most smug grin, “Wow, not even babies like you. Seriously though, who's baby is this?”

Jace shrugs, “Someone knocked at the door and just left them there.”

“There's a note on the carriage,” Simon plucks the card and reads it out loud, “Dear Jace, that's you, congratulations you have a daughter. Her name is Athena. I know you will do a better job at raising her than I ever could. Good luck.”

Simon lets the card drop from his hand and Jace picks it up, not quite believing it, “There's no signature, nothing.”

Maia makes a sound of disgust, holding the baby out for Jace to take back, “Actually, you have a diaper to change, baby daddy.”

Jace looks at Athena, _his daughter_ then at his two friends, “I don't know how to change a diaper.”

Izzy was already out of diapers by the time Maryse and Robert took him in.

Maia holds up her hands, “I'm an only child.”

Simon shrugs, looking back at Jace apologetically, “Becca used to change mines.”

Jace hangs his head, trying to think of what to do. 

“Magnus!”

He's not happy to have been woken up so early in the morning, but after explaining the situation, he's wide awake and at the door in less than ten minutes later.

He has a bag on his shoulder and messy bed hair, “I expect something from all of you in return. Where is she?”

His eyes rake over all of them, eyebrows raising at Simon and Maia, “That's an interesting update.”

Jace smiles as he hands her over, “Thanks Magnus.”

“Hello, dumpling. I'm your Uncle Magnus. We're going to have so much fun together.”

He puts her on his hip, reaching into his bag for a blanket to lay her on. He went through the usual steps: remove the diaper, clean the baby, put a fresh diaper on.

“I'll take Jace grocery shopping to buy some food for the baby.”

Athena is fast asleep on Jace’s bed.

Maia nods, yawning loudly, “I'll take her to the doctor to make sure everything is okay with her while I take Simon back to get his medicine.

After hugs and promises of a play date with Madzie and Athena, Magnus leaves. Maia goes back to her room and Simon goes to his.

Jace takes a deep breath as he lays down on his bed. He doesn't sleep that night, listening to Athena's soft snores and watching the way her nose twitches in her sleep. One thought runs through his head for the whole week. 

“I'm a dad.”

 

 **ii.**  
“She's only turning two, Magnus.”

He rolls his eyes, bouncing Madzie on one knee, “Oh, button, just wait till she turns sixteen.”

Maia walks away with a shake of her head, walking over to the person in question.

“Hey, baby girl. Are you ready for your party later? I know you are, I know you are.”

Athena laughs as Maia scoops her up and nuzzles her neck. Jace watches as he places the cake on the table.

“They're so adorable.”

Simon nods, eyes lighting at the both of them.

“Yeah, we're all like one big happy family.”

Jace turns red, clearing his throat, “Yeah, one big family.”

Maia sets Athena down as Gretel comes through the door, greeting her with a short and sweet kiss, “Hey, G.”

“Hey. Where do I put the gifts?”

Maia points to the table blocking the kitchen entrance with a bunch of wrapped gifts, courtesy of Athena's two uncles, auntie, grandma, and godfather.

Izzy slides next to Maia, nudging her with her shoulder, “You and Gretel are getting pretty serious, huh?”

Maia shoves her back, “Could say the same for you and Maureen? Where is the drama queen anyway?”

Izzy rolls her eyes, lifting her red cup to her lips, “Emergency job call. One of the cons of falling in love with a doctor.”

“I think it's time to sing happy birthday!”

Simon turns off the lights and Alec lights the candles as everyone circles Athena and sings. Well, mostly Magnus and Simon since everyone else was either tone deaf or buzzed.

“Make a wish, dumpling.”

Athena closes her eyes, counts to three then blows out her candles.

After the cake and ice cream has been distributed, Magnus crouches down in front of Athena with a light smile.

“What did you wish for, Athena? I'm a magician, you know, I can grant wishes.”

“My mommy.”

Magnus eyes turn sad and he gathers his niece in his arms, “One day, I promise.”

Alec smiles as he sees Magnus and Athena hugging, glancing at Jace on his right.

“Magnus is really good with kids.”

Alec nods, eyes searching for Madzie who is asleep on Izzy's lap, “Yeah, he's, um, quite magical.”

When everyone has left and Jace put Athena in their bed, he plops down on the couch next to Maia, absentmindedly reaching for one of her curls. 

She slaps his hand away in mild annoyance, “Don’t touch my hair.”

Jace just grins and settles further into the couch, “You and Gretel looked pretty cozy.”

Maia visibly tenses, forcing a smile onto her face, “Yeah. She's—we're good.”

Simon puts his phone down, turning to her, “Trouble in paradise?”

Maia shakes her head, picking at her nails, “It's not that. I, mean, Magnus has Alec, Izzy has Maureen. How do you know if someone is your soulmate?”

Simon thinks it over with a shrug, “You just know.”

“Soulmates are bullshit anyway,” Jace mutters, reaching for the TV remote.

Maia punches his arm, “Thanks for the advice, asshole.”

“Happy to help.”

 

 **iii.**  
“Why don't you and daddy kiss?"

Simon pauses, looking around to make sure no one heard that. Fortunately, Meliorn was at the swing, pushing Madzie and not paying them any attention.

“What?”

“Auntie Izzy told me people who kiss are in love.”

“Me and your dad aren't in love, Thena.”

She pouts dramatically, just like her dad. It's eery how similar they look; she even has the multicolored eyes. If it wasn't for her brown hair, she'd be a miniature Jace.

“You and dad always look at each other like Uncle Mags and Alec do and they're in love and they kiss all the time.”

Simon laughs uneasily, not quite believing he was getting called out by a five year old, “Let's go get on the swings!”

Athena drops her yellow Power Rangers action figure and runs to the swing. Simon is grateful five year old are so easily distracted.

 

 **iv.**  
Jace and Maia were at work so Simon took Athena to his mom with him [which turned to be more than he expected.]

His mom was looking through old photo books when he walked in and he resisted the urge to groan.

Athena smiles and ran to hug Elaine. Elaine sat her on her lap, pointing at the pictures, “Want to see what Simon looked like when he was your age?”

Simon shook his head no, trying to warn his mom but it was too late. Athena nodded eagerly. 

Simon sat down next to them, running a hand through his hair.

“Here's Simon on his first day of high school.”

The first picture was of him, Maia, and Jace. Jace had been poking Maia's leg and she held her hand up, ready to hit him effectively blocking Simon’s face.

Athena's face lit up with glee. They did look different; Maia had long waves and Jace had his natural brunette hair. Elaine flipped to another picture, this time of him and Maureen at their first gig.

“This is Simon's old band, Rock Solid Panda.”

Athena looked at Elaine in confusion, “Nu-uh, that's Auntie Bex.”

Simon cleared his throat, “I looked way better than Rebecca.”

“How come you don't look like that anymore?”

“Because I changed. One day you'll understand, Thena."

“You didn't like yourself?"

“No, it wasn't that. It's just when a person is born, sometimes their outside doesn't match their inside, so they change the outside."

“Well, I love you no matter what.”

Simon couldn't control his smile, grabbing Athena and placing butterfly kisses all over her face, “I love you, too.”

 

 **v.**  
Jace answered the phone quickly as he recognized the school's phone number.

“Is everything okay?”

He tried to keep himself from worrying. It was never anything serious anyway.

“Would you mind coming to pick Athena up early, Mr. Lightwood? There's been a bit of an emergency.”

“I'll be right there.”

Jace rubs the dog behind his ear like he likes it, then putting Roscoe back in his cage and taking off his gloves, wiping his sweaty hands on the front of his pants as he headed to the front.

“You mind covering for me? The school just called and I got to pick up Athena.”

Raj nodded, “You owe me, Lightwood.”  
Jace nodded, rushing to his car. He runs into the school, slowing down as he reaches the office.

“I'm here to pick up Athena Lightwood. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is okay, nothing major. If you can come with me. I’m Mrs. Rollins by the way.”

Jace nodded following her into a office. Athena sat in one of the chairs, playing a game on her phone.

“Athena started her period in class. We gave her some stuff to take care of, but that only lasts so long.”

Jace nodded, trying to keep up a professional facade, “Thank you, Ms. Rollins. Come on, Athena, I'm taking you to Auntie Izzy's house then we can go get ice cream.”

He called Izzy as he got into the car, “I need you to me a favor and take Thena shopping for that stuff.”

Isabelle sighs through the phone, “Just say pad, big brother and don't worry, I'll help her.”

Jace hangs up before she can torture him some more.

“So, how do you feel?”

“Don't be awkward.”

“Ok.”

 

 **vi.**  
“What has you so smiley?”

Athena shrugs, trying to feign nonchalance, “This boy in my class, Romeo, asked me to go to the movies with him Friday. He wants to go see The Mummy, I'm not sure I want to go though.”

“Well, you know you'd have to ask your dad first.”

Athena sighs, “I'm fifteen which is a perfect age to start dating. Can't you talk to him? He always listens to you.”

Maia scoffs, “He does not.”

“Uh yeah, he does. All you have to do is bat your eyelashes….”

Maia interrupts her with a sharp laugh, “I do not bat my eyelashes.”

She gets out of the car and unlocks the door into the apartment building, climbing the stairs slowly.

“Whatever, I'll talk your dad and see what I can do.”

Athena squeals then runs to her room. Maia joins Simon in their room, kicking off her shoes.

“Thena got asked out today.”

“By who?”

She rolls her eyes at him, “You sound like Luke, but it got me thinking.”

Simon nodded as Maia wrapped her arms around his neck, “We've been dating for awhile and we haven't been on a date yet.”

Simon snaps his finger in disappointment, “Damn, I had meant to ask you out last month. Shame.”

Maia laughs, “We can spy on Athena and go out on a date. Kill two birds with one stone?”

Simon grins, hands finding her waist, “I like the way you think, Roberts.”

He places his lips on hers, trying to hold back a smile. He picks her up and her legs instantly wrap around his waist.

She pulls back after a moment, “Wait. What if she hears us?”

Maia had moved into Simon's room so Athena could have her own. She never liked sleeping alone anyway.

Simon tightens his grip on her waist as he powers on his radio and turns the volume up.

“Problem solved.”

Maia laughs as she drops her on the bed, mouth following hers as she moves further up the bed.

“I like way you think.”

Maia does convince Jace to let Athena go on the date. No, she doesn't bat her lashes at him.

Maia and Simon sit at the top, keeping an eye on Athena and the boy while also watching the movie.

“Did I miss anything?”

Jace takes the empty seat next to Simon, hand reaching into their bucket of popcorn.

“Aren't you supposed to be at work?”

“No,” he responds in between bites, “I got Raj to cover for me. Now, shh, the movie is playing.”

He reaches over for Maia's cup, not paying any attention to her glare.

“I spit in it.”

“Delicious. Don't tease me.”

When the movie is halfway over, Maia throws skittles at them to get their attention.

“We should probably leave before she notices we're here.”

Jace nods and they all get up in a single file. When they pull back up to the entrance, Athena is none the wiser.

“Was the movie good?”

She shrugs, looking extremely bored, “Yeah, it was okay. I guess.”

Jace grins. He probably doesn't worry about her going another date for two years.

 

 **vii.**  
Everyone is gathered at Magnus’s place for New Years. The countdown starts and they all gather in front of the TV, yelling out each number.

_“10!”_

Luke takes his usual spot by Maryse.

_“9!”_

He places his hand on the small of her back.

_“8!”_

He smiles down at her when he thinks she isn't looking

_“7!”_

Maryse smiles back up at him.

_“6!”_

Luke looks at all his friends.

_“5!”_

Luke moves to stand in front of her.

_“4!”_

Luke reaches into his pocket.

_“3!”_

Luke takes one of her hands in his.

_“2!”_

He gets down on one knee.

_“1!”_

He takes deep breath, opening up the box, “Maryse, will you marry me?”

No one makes a move to kiss their significant other, too enthralled by the scene in front of them. 

Maryse nods exuberantly, smiling widely. Luke let's out a breath of relief, slipping the ring onto her finger and standing back up to kiss her. 

Magnus is the first one to congratulate them, “Looks like I have a wedding to plan.”

Luke looks over at Alec who gives him the smallest nod. 

Maia goes out on the terrace, shivering in the night air.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She shrugs, turning to look at Maureen, “Nothing really. Luke is getting married. I'm happy for him.”

“And what about you? How is your love life?”

“Simon is great. It just feels like something is missing. I did the same thing with Gretel, am I just ruining my relationships on purpose?”

Maureen puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I think you should talk to Simon, maybe he understands how you’re feeling. Remember, communication is key.”

Maia nods, letting out a short laugh, “Let's go back inside.”

“What were you and Maureen talking about?”

Maia looks away, biting down on her bottom lip, “We were just talking about stuff.”

“Stuff. Okay.”

“Simon,” she takes a deep breath after calling his name, “do you ever feel like something is missing in our relationship?”

He frowns naturally, “Am I doing something wrong?”

Maia shakes her head quickly, “No, it's not you, it's just. Do you think we rushed into this?”

“No. Do you?”

Maia doesn't respond at first. She doesn't, but at the same time she can't shake that feeling that something is wrong.

“Can we finish talking in the morning?”

Simon nodded, climbing under the covers. Maia took off her clothes and threw on a big over shirt, climbing in after him in placing her cheek against his back.

“Happy New Years, Si.”

 

 **viii.**  
The wedding was three months later and ran smoothly all thanks to Magnus.

It was in the backyard of their house. Athena made a beautiful flower girl and Max tried his hardest to not to trip as he carried the pillow with the rings on it down the aisle.

Maia glanced at Jace and Simon as Luke and Maryse said their vows, sharing a small smile with the both of them.

Her and Simon had decided to go on a break. She moved out of his room and into Jace’s, the only problem was when he came back from his shift at the Pet store, smelling like dog. They had a good working shower though.

To avoid any awkwardness, Jace took Simon as his date. Maia invited this guy from work, Victor, who seemed to be getting along pretty well with Raj.

Luke and Maryse kissed and everyone cheered them on. Maryse slung a arm around his neck, the other on his cheek. Luke dipped her with a strong arm around her waist, smiling into the kiss.

When he lifted them back up, he reached out and gave Magnus a small fist bump.

Maia was sitting in one of the chairs, talking to Simon and Jace about her latest bartender story when Maryse threw the bouquet.

Jace caught it, looking around in bewilderment. He tossed it to Simon who tossed to Maia who tossed it back to Jace. They soon got caught up in a game of hot potato with the flowers.

Meliorn watched them in amusement, “How long do you think it'll take them to realize that they're all dating each other?”

“Too long, Meliorn.”

Raphael just rolled his eyes at them and walked away.

Jace and Simon swayed to the music,feeling buzzed and relaxed.

That's the only reason Jace felt the courage to ask, “How come we never dated?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I'm attractive and you don't look so bad yourself. We've known each other for years and….”

Simon tried to stop the blush spreading across his face, “Jace, just kiss me.”

And he did. Right there underneath the glow of a hundred lanterns as they slow danced to the music. Jace pulled away and rested his forehead against Simon's.

“I like kissing you.”

Maia watched them as she danced with Meliorn, “I’d thought they'd never do that.”

“We could kiss next if you want.”

Maia held back a laugh, “I appreciate the offer, but save your kisses for Raphael.”

“Your loss.”

 

 **ix.**  
Maia pushed Jace and Simon out of the room, “You can see here when I'm done. Go entertain our guest.”

She closed the door and let out a breath, “I can fix it.”

Maia swore this house was cursed. They had decided to move out of the apartment five months ago, finding a house faster than expected due to Maryse. Having a real estate sale agent for a mom does have it's benefits.

Athena cried, “My hair is ruined.”

“No, no it's not,” Maia tried her best to remain calm, “I can fix it. Trust me.”

She sighed when she was done, spinning Athena around in her chair so she was facing the mirror.  
“Okay, you can take the sleeping mask off now.”

Athena took it off slowly, gasping at her reflection, “It looks even better than before. What did you do?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets. Now, let's get you into that dress before people start trying to break the door down.”

Athena stood up, wrapping her arms around Maia's waist, “I love you so much, mom.”

Maia froze, before wrapping her arms back around her slowly. Someone knocked at the door and they broke apart.

“Told ya so.”

Romeo does a double take as Athena walked out. Her hair fell around her face in long waves while the red dress fit her nicely.

A thousand pictures were taken that night. Romeo hand rented a black Jeep and was now leaving with her after a thousand more pictures.

Jace, Simon, and Maia changed into their pajamas [one of the boys shirt for Maia and pajama pants for them] and watched a movie.

“Romance, horror, or comedy?”

Maia held up three movies in her hand.

“Comedy,” they answered simultaneously.

Maia nodded, putting the DVD into the player, “Alright, Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle it is.”

They don't stay up that long. Maia has her head on Simon’s stomach and Jace is laying on her legs.

Athena smiles at them, taking her phone and snapping a picture of them. She sends it to Uncle Magnus on her way to her room.

 

 **x.**  
The morning of Athena's graduation, the three of them make her the biggest breakfast.

Pancakes with strawberries and whip cream, waffles, bacon, sausage links and patties, hash browns, scrambled eggs, French toast, and a Raspberry-Vanilla smoothie; that was her favorite.

Maia and Jace end up in a fight with the whip cream. Maia takes some and wipes it across Jace’s cheek. 

“You almost look nice.”

Jace smirks, snatching the can from her, “It's on, Roberts.”

She runs and he chases after her. She goes for bathroom, but he stops the door with his foot.

Maia laughs as he sprays it all over face, “Stop! Jace! I give up. You win!”

He nods in satisfaction, setting the can on the bathroom sink. Maia tenses as she realizes their position.

Her trapped against the sink with his arms around her and incredibly close.

Jace kisses her impulsively, fingers splayed out against her cheek. She pushes him away and Jace already has ten apologies on his tongue.

Maia smirks and pulls him back in, fingers wrapping in his shirt. He lifts her up so she's sitting on top of the sink, fingers digging into her thighs.

The bathroom door opens, followed by Athena's voice, “The eggs are done.”

Jace moves to put space in between, ignoring the way his lips tingle. Maia slips off the sink, avoiding Athena's gaze, “Let's go make us a plate.”

Jace and Maia kind of ignore each other for the rest of the day, which wasn't hard since the Graduation lasted half the day and the other half was spent at the diner Luke owns.

Alec corners her by the kitchen, “Why are you and Jace acting so weird?”

“We're not acting weird.”

Alec gives her a look and she sighs, “We kissed, but it doesn't mean anything. He's with Simon.”

Alec grins, pulling her into a one-armed hug, “I always wanted you as a sister.”

“Alec, Luke is practically my dad and he's married to your mom.”

“I know, but after Jace decided to date that leprechaun in high school, I've lost faith in his taste in girls.”

“Jace and Simon are still dating.”

Maia jumps as Izzy comes out of nowhere, hugging her from behind, “What's the occasion?”

“Jace and Maia kissed.”

“Finally. Meliorn!”

She waved the long haired beauty over, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Meliorn sighs, reaching into his pocket, “If only you had waited a little longer.”

Maia groaned, “Why are y'all treating this like it's a good thing? Jace is dating Simon.”

The three of them share a look.

“You used to date Simon, Jace is dating Simon now, and you kissed Jace today.”

She looks at them in confusion, “Am I missing something here?”

“What Isabelle is trying to say is,” Meliorn begins, “is that you all should just date each other.”

“Please, that would never work.”

Meliorn shrugs, “It worked for me, Isabelle, and Camille for a while.”

Everyone visibly shudders at the mention of her name.

“Just think about it, okay?”

Maia nods and they all head back to the table.

Jace looks up as Robert walks in, looking out of place and uncomfortable. He looks in front of him at Maryse.

“I can ask him to leave if you want me to, mom.”

Maryse thinks it over, noticeably glancing at Luke, “It's okay, darling. I'm okay.”

Athena spends the night with her friend, Lily's house. 

Simon is in the kitchen making popcorn and Jace is pouring him a cup of orange pop when she decides to follow through with Izzy's advice.

“Simon, Jace and I have something to tell you. We, um, kissed earlier. It was a spur of the moment thing and we'd never do anything like that to you,” she pauses, trying to work up some courage, “I started thinking that maybe we could all be together. I mean we've been living together for years and knew each other longer. Actually, never mind, forget I said anything.”

She starts to walk away when Simon calls out her name.

“Maia, wait. I get what you meant what you said that something was missing from our relationship: it was Jace. I don't know much about how this will work, but I'm really to try.”

Maia nods and they both turn to Jace. He puts down his cup, half smiling, “I am too.”

 

 **xi.**  
Maia convinces Tato to let her host Athena's send off at the Hunter's Moon.

She's behind the bar, talking to Victor when a woman sits at the bar.

“Give me one minute.”

The woman nods at Maia. Athena gives Maia a desperate plea, “He's showing Romeo my baby pictures. Stop him!”

Maia laughs, looking to where Jace was scrolling through his phone with Romeo at his shoulder.

“Consider this payback for that picture you sent Magnus.”

Athena mouth drops open in disbelief as Maia saunters off.

She has a smile on her face as she greets the lady, “What can I get for you?”

“Water, please.”

Maia eyes get strangely. People don't come into a bar and ask for water.

“So, is she your daughter?”

Maia followed her gaze, watching as Athena wrestled her dad for his phone, “Y-yeah she is.”

The lady nods, tugging on her hood a little, “She's beautiful. Athena really suits her.”

Maia stops and looks at her, “I never told you her name. You have five seconds to tell me who the hell are you before I get angry.”

The lady pulls off her hood, a nervous look in her eyes, “My name is Kaelie. I'm Athena's mother.”

_Shit._

Jace comes over a moment later, a light grin on his face, “Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party instead of working?”

Maia opens her mouth, trying to think of what to see when Kaelie opens her mouth.

“Hey, Jace. It's been awhile.”

“Kaelie? What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to see my daughter.”

Jace tenses, a wild look in his eyes, “You mean the daughter that you abandoned in front of my door? It's been eighteen years, you don't get to decide when and how you get to see Athena again and you don't have the right to call her your daughter.”

Maia reaches for his hand, trying to get him to calm down.

“Mom?”

Maia winces, turning to see Athena standing a foot away. Maia comes from the behind the counter, pulling into the bathroom. Isabelle, Maureen, and Maryse follow them in.

“Is it really her?”

Maia nods her head slowly, not sure what to do. 

“You don't have to see her if you don't want to. Me and your aunties can get her to leave.”

Athena thinks it over, before shaking her head, “No. I want to see her.”

Maia nods, watching as she walks out of the bathroom. 

“Who is that woman?”

“That's Athena's mom.”

She leaves the bathroom to make sure nothing happens.

Jace and Simon sit at the bar, watching the two of them talk outside.

“Why now?”

Jace shrugs, wiping at his eyes, “I don't know.”

Athena comes back in by herself, heading towards the three of them.

“She gave me her number so we can talk more. You'll always be my parents though.”

Maia nods, not caring that she's about to cry, “Come here.”

Jace and Simon join in one the hug.

Magnus takes a picture, sharing a smile with Alec, “Everyone gets their happy ending, huh?”

Alec leans in close, mumbling against his lips, “Everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> if I got anything wrong with Simon explaining his transition let me know!! hope you enjoyed the read. comments are appreciated!!


End file.
